Servant of Evil
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: In a far, far away kingdom, known for evil. I serve the Prince, who is also my cute, dear, younger brother. Idea belongs to Shimizu Hikaru-san and Kaida-14Kage-san.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is based off of 'Servant of Evil' by Kagamine Len. **

**This story was also inspired by Kaida-14Kage's fiction cowritten with Shimizu Hikaru. It's a really great story, so if you can, please read their story too :3 I thank them for allowing me to use their idea for my own fic. **

**WARNING: This was orginally my fanasty story for english. I had to add magical elements to it, so some parts of the story might be different from the song. **

**Please enjoy!**

The Kindgom of Citrine, nicknamed the Yellow Country, is famous for its rare and beautiful yellow gemstones, Citrine. It is ruled by a kind hearted King and his very mysterious wife. Together they helped the country prosper and reach its greatest. They were really glad of course, especially the queen.

"Your majesty, isn't it wonderful? Our country is at it's highest, thanks to your hard work." The queen smiled sweetly, her delicate hands touching the king's briefly.

The man gave her a kind grin and patted her hands.

"No my queen, to OUR hard work. I couldn't have done it without you." He chuckled fondly at his wife., leaning back against his throne.

"To celebrate, we should call in the grand wizard. Maybe he will be able to tell us our future." The queen smiled again. The King frowned, stroking his beard.

"I don't know, dearest. The grand wizard is a fickle man, besides what fun will it be to know our future instead of walking down the road of decisions ourselves?" The queen nodded but held a pout.

"But your majesty, we must find out if our kingdom will forever be at the top. That way we can prepare ourselves." She argued, the King pondered for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, we shall consult the grand wizard." He turned to a guard and the latter nodded quickly before leaving the room.

The grand wizard arrived at the castle immediately, he nodded his head in respect.

"Your highnesses, it's an honor to meet you. Now tell me, how can I help you both." He said in a soft voice, the tone held wisdom and experience in it.

"Grand wizard, please tell us the future. Will this glorious country continue its reign?" The queen said with lust. The sorcerer stiffened slightly but merely nodded.

"Very well." He sighed and brought out a wand. He muttered words of German under his breath and waved the wand with flourish.

The King and Queen's eyes widen in awe as a ball of silver light was concentrated in front the magician.

"Your highnesses, my magic tells me that you will be blessed with children in a year!" The wizard looked up in excitement. The queen's hands found their way to cover her mouth as a shriek of happiness escaped her.

"That it wonderful news, my dear queen! Tell me grand wizard, what will my children look like?" The King laughed in bliss.

"Twins, your majesty, two handsome, young lads. With eyes of blue and violet and dark raven hair." The wizard's eyes drifted closed in concentration, his brows furrowing, and forehead sleek with sweat.

"But wait! That is not all." He yelled and the royal couple stopped their celebration.

"What! Is there more?" The queen leaned closer, waiting in anticipation. The wizard frowned before continuing in a sober voice.

"This country will prosper no more. Those children shall be your demise. And-"He was stopped by a loud thump. The queen was standing angrily.

"Nonsense! Grand wizard, why are you spouting such bad luck? Our country will never fall into ruins." She hissed and the king remained silent in his seat.

"But, your highness, I am only speaking the truth. Magic doesn't lie." The wizard held his ground firmly. The queen growled and pointed at the man accusingly.

"Nonsense! Your magic must be corrupted. It's full of lies. His majesty and I worked very hard to build a kingdom. It will not collapse!" The grand wizard narrowed his eyes.

"It seems I am not needed here anymore. Now excuse me, I shall take my leave." The man turned around abruptly and headed for the doors.

"Wait!" The wizard began turning but gasped as his abdomen throbbed painfully. He looked down in horror at the sharp blade embedded into his flesh. A soldier was standing in front of him, holding the weapon's hilt with an emotionless expression.

He dropped his wand.

"I'm sorry, my dear wizard. Your magic is tarnished and tainted with darkness. I cannot have you wander around the kingdom, telling people awful lies." The queen grinned was filled with madness and the wizard finally understood.

The soldier pulled the blade out with force and t he wizard collapsed onto the red carpet with a soft thud. He grunted as crimson began pouring out of the wound, wasting away his life without mercy.

"I see, that's your true colors, isn't it your highness, very well…." He forced a smirk on his face and lifted his hands. They trembled from blood loss but he didn't stop until his fingers touched his warm blood.

The wizard lifted his bloodied fingers and hastily formed a magic circle.

"W-what are you doing?" The queen hissed with a hint of fear. The man was a wizard after all.

"I shall curse one of your children. He shall be born with a birthmark of this design. That boy shall be the one to bring destruction to YOU and your evil kingdom!" He explained and then began chanting a spell rapidly under his breath. The queen's eyes widen as the air around the magician began stirring and glowing in red.

"Guards! Guards! Kill him! Kill him now!" She ordered. The soldier from before nodded quickly and lifted his sword.

However the spell had already been completed. The wizard smiled sadly; this way…the queen will not prevail. He looked up at the queen in triumph.

"You have lost, my queen."

Those were his last words the soldier's sword buried deep into his neck. And the grand wizard was no more.

"Q-queen! What have you done?" The King had finally regained his senses and looked at the bloody mess in horror. The queen smiled sadly and held the King close.

"Your majesty, it had to be done. The wizard was mad, it we didn't kill him, he would lie to our whole country. We can't have that, now can we?" She purred before signaling the guard to dispose of the dead sorcerer.

"I-I supposed, but what if his magic is true? Our sons will be cursed to ruin us?" He stuttered, placing his hands on his beloved's stomach.

"Don't worry your majesty, that wizard is a liar. Our children will not be our demise….I will see to it." She smiled wickedly, patting her own stomach.

* * *

><p>A year later, the King stood outside his royal bedroom, pacing back and forth anxiously. Today was the day.<p>

"Your majesty! It's over!" A maid emerged from the room, panting hard, but otherwise seemed really pleased.

"And?" He bellowed, rushing into the room after the maid.

"Twins, your majesty! Two healthy little boys." She said and rushed over to help the queen from her bed.

_Twins? Boys…that sounds familiar…._The king frowned, rousing through his memories. He swore he heard those words before….he was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft grunt.

"Dearest queen, are you alright?" The king exclaimed running over to his wife's side.

"I'm quite alright, your majesty. May I see them?" She looked at the maid and the latter nodded, bringing two bundles to the royal couple.

Inside the blankets, held two beautiful little boys. Their eyes were still shut and tiny tuffs of raven black hair can be seen on the top of their heads.

"They are adorable. They have your eyes, your majesty." The queen sighed.

"And your hair, my beloved." The king put a hand on one of the twin's head.

The queen frowned when she caught sight of something out of place near the elder boy's shoulder. She moved the blanket away and gasped when she saw the imprint of the soft baby flesh.

"Your majesty, this is…!" She looked up at the man in horror. She held up the boy for the man to see. To the right of the child's shoulder was a small birthmark that disturbed the smooth flesh.

A birthmark shaped like a magic circle.

"Oh no…what the wizard said was true!" The king shook his head sadly.

"No! We will not let this happen!" The queen said firmly. She looked around the room and glared at the maids.

"To all that is in this room today. Only the younger prince was born, the elder passed away, understood?" She declared and the maids nodded meekly, afraid of the consequences if they didn't.

"My queen, you're not saying…" The king frowned.

"We shall keep him hidden from the public eye and when he is seven…we shall dispose of him." She announced with dark eyes.

"Seven?" The king raised an eyebrow. The queen smiled and stroked the elder boy's head softly.

"I am the mother of this child. He deserves to see the world…even for a few years. I will not take that away from him."

The king looked away. He loved his queen dearly…

"Alright…the successor to my throne shall be the younger boy and the elder…is no more…."

* * *

><p>"Brother! Brother!" The seven year old prince cried out as he watched his elder brother struggle against the guard's strong grip.<p>

"What are you doing to him? He's my brother. I order you to release him!" He yelled with tears in his blue eyes.

The guard remained silent and did not yield to the young prince's command.

"NO! Brother!" The younger twin screamed in despair as he watched as his brother was dragged into a carriage.

The horses made a loud noise as the guard's whip hit their hide. They immediately began trotted away with the elder boy inside the carriage.

"BROTHER!"

"What are you doing, let go of me! You are making my brother cry." The elder brother hissed at the guard.

"That is none of my concern." The guard sneered and the boy only growled and began struggling more.

"Welll, it should be! Father is dead now and he is going to be your future king!" He puffed, trying to look strong and furious. It only made the guard laugh.

"That boy? King? Don't make me laugh. The queen is in charge now. That boy will be nothing more than a puppet!" The carriage stopped and the guard lifted the boy by the collar.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me this instant!" The child growled, trying to tear the man's rough hands off him.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go soon enough!" He smirked and began walking.

The elder boy was an intelligent one. He remained silently as he examined his surroundings. They were in the woods and he could heard the sound of water close by. Were they near a river?

He flinched when the guard turned abruptly and began running.

"Hey? What are you doing?" He growled and the guard scoffed. The man stopped again and the boy gasped.

They were standing at the edge of a cliff and the rushing water from the river was loud.

"H-hey….w-what are you doing?" He gulped trying to keep his voice from cracking. He WAS only seven years old and a child's bravery also had its limits.

"Don't blame me for this, kid. Blame your mother!" The guard said the last line with emphasis and let go.

"Wha-"The elder boy's eyes widen as he was dropped. The water was getting closer and closer….is he going to die?

The guard watched as the child made impact with the water, a loud splash echoed through the forest. He stood there for a minute or two.

Satisfied that the boy wasn't coming up any time soon. He left.

**End of chapter one. What did you think? Please review if you can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this. :D Please enjoy chapter two. **

A young man of seventeen looked up at the tall gates to the Kingdom of Citrine. How many years has it been? Right…about a decade.

He ran a hand through his spiky raven hair. Grunting in frustration how it returned to its original spiky form. He could never get it to stay flat.

He narrowed his violet eyes and clenched his fist tight.

"My brother, I have returned to you, just as I had promised." He said aloud to no one in particular and continued walking. Unconsciously, he pulled his cloak hood on. The guards from ten years ago might still recognize him and he didn't want that.

He raised an eyebrow; the villagers seemed gloomy and quiet. Nothing like the kingdom he knew from years ago.

"Excuse me." He walked over to an old shopkeeper.

"Yes?" The old woman's voice was harsh and low.

"I haven't been to this kingdom since a decade ago. What has happened?" He asked cautiously. The woman eyed his face with the precision of a guard.

"You should not have come. The villagers will not be hospitable to you." She sighed.

"Why is that?" He questioned. She put a bony hand up to his face and he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"You wear the face of the evil prince. This country is suffering while he lives in luxury. Ever since ten years ago, the kingdom was taxed and treated unfairly to this day! It's best if you hide your face if you don't want to be beaten to death." She said and shooed the confused teen away.

"Evil….the prince….that can't be possible." He muttered and pulled his hood tighter. He needed to get to the castle and get answers.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't my dear son. How have you been?" The queen smirked. In the inside she was in a rage, how is he alive? The guard from ten years ago had thrown the boy over a cliff into the river. He shouldn't be alive!<p>

"I am well, your highness." He bowed with mock respect. He had never acknowledged this woman as his mother and never will.

"I'm sure you are. What is your business here in my kingdom?" The woman forced a smile to her face.

"Nothing much, your highness. Just to see my adorable younger brother. I trust he's doing well?" He smiled and the queen twitched in annoyance. Her son had also inherited her sense of sarcasm and dry humor.

"Very well, my child. I'm sure this is not all you came for." She said calmly, keeping her smiling façade on.

"Oh, you are very bright, your majesty. I came to ask a favor." He grinned with hidden malice.

"Oh, what is this favor, my dear?" She pressed on.

"I wish to stay with my brother, your highness." That made the queen's careful poker face crack.

"What? Absolutely not!" She hissed.

"I do not wish for power, your majesty. All I want is to stay with my dear brother. I will do anything for that." He bowed his head even lower. He hated it. He hated bowing down to the woman that ruined the bond between him and his brother but he will endure anything to see his brother again.

The queen narrowed her icy blue eyes. This boy…..was serious.

"Very well, my child. You can stay….however….you will stay as a servant. You will forever follow the prince and serve him." She smiled with triumph, happy with her condition. This way, the elder twin can do anything to ruin her.

"As you wish your highness. I will serve my brother." He bowed again and the guard escorted him out to see the prince. When the room was empty, the queen stood and laughed.

"You see your majesty? I have kept our country from collapse. The boy is back, but fear not, I will still prevail at the end." She said to the ceiling, to the heavens, to the late king.

Her laugh echoed through the throne room and throughout the entire kingdom.

* * *

><p>"It's three o' clock." The prince murmured, glancing at the grandfather clock.<p>

A knock at the door stopped his train of thought. He smiled when his mirror image walked in with a tray.

"It's teatime; today's snack is a lemon pie." The servant set down the tray in front of his younger brother.

"On time as always, my brother." The prince laughed, making something in the elder twin's fluttered. He smiled and laughed with him. It has been a few months since they reunited. But they didn't really get far. His brother was the prince and he was merely a servant.

"Is there anywhere you want to do today, my prince?" The servant asked politely as he poured the prince a cup of earl grey.

"Hmmm….I want to visit the Emerald Country." The prince said absentmindedly while biting down on his fork.

"Emerald Country…." The servant repeated and nodded.

"Shall I join you?" He asked and received a nod.

"Very well. You have a free schedule right now."

"Okay." The prince wiped the crumbs from the corner of his mouth and the elder twin helped him into a cloak.

* * *

><p>"Wow! The Emerald Country is beautiful." The younger twin gasped and giggled softly as the wind played with his forever tamed hair. That was probably the biggest difference between the twins. His elder brother's hair was wild and spiky while his own was flat and never seemed to stick up.<p>

"Yes…it's wonderful." The servant agreed with a smile. While their own country was known for their yellow gemstones. This country was known for emeralds and their green landscape.

"Um…hello?" The two turned to see the most beautiful girl ever. Her long hair flowed gracefully and her blue eyes were soft with a hint of green.

"Hello, milady. What can we do for you?" The elder twin immediately responded for the prince.

"Hello, I am the princess of the Emerald Country. This is my friend." She gestured to the teen next to her. The girl had a ponytail tied with a green ribbon and a nice smile.

"It's an honor to be acquaintances with the ruler of such a wonderful country." The servant nodded to both and the princess blushed. She glanced at the prince with curiosity.

"And who is your twin?" She smiled teasingly.

"The Prince of the Kingdom of Citrine." The servant replied and nudged the Prince, snapping the teen out of his daze.

"H-huh? Oh, um…it's a pleasure to meet you." The prince stuttered softly before bowing down to the girl.

"You are quite cute." She giggled softly and the prince looked away in embarrassment.

And for the rest of the day, the prince and princess chatted and laughed at many things. The prince hadn't had so much fun since he was young. The princess was truly beautiful and kind. She made him forget about all the problems at home.

However the queen wasn't happy at all.

You see, the Country of Emeralds was a rebellious country, despite the sweet facade it shows. If the prince continues seeing the princess, the villagers might get the idea of rebelling against her. She can't have that now can she?

"Guard! Bring me the Prince!"

* * *

><p>The servant narrowed his eyes when a knock awoke him. He looked around groggily. He was supposed to be guarding his dear brother and doze off. It was a tiring day and the prince had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed.<p>

He opened the door and frowned when he saw a guard.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"The queen wished to see the prince." The man replied.

"As you can see, the prince is asleep. It can wait." He said sharply but the guard held his ground.

"The queen said now." He pressed on. The servant growled.

"Fine, tell her that I will be seeing her in place of the prince." He glared and the guard nodded tiredly. After this, it was not his problem anymore.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" The queen hissed when her elder child walked into the throne room.<p>

"The prince is asleep, your highness. What is it that you need from him?" He simply stated. She growled but didn't say anything else.

"Fine, you will do. I want you to wreak havoc in the Emerald Country." This made the servant' eyes widen.

"W-what?" He managed to choke out. The queen grinned sadistically.

"You heard me. And while you are at it, kill that sweet, stupid excuse of a Princess." She purred in delight as her child backed away in shock.

"N-never! Why must you do such a thing?" He stalled.

"Either you do it or I will have your brother do it. He will listen to me." She chuckled.

"Tch." The elder twin gritted his teeth, is this why his brother was known as the evil prince? That guard from ten years ago was right. His brother is nothing more but a puppet to the queen. The prince loves the Princess of Emerald. He…couldn't let his brother's hands become tainted even more. He looked at the queen with hatred before bowing down.

"Yes, your highness.

**I hate the queen. 'Nough said. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Please enjoy**

"What is going on?" The Princess of the Emerald Country cried out as she glanced out her window. Her country was a fiery mess. The villages were burning up. She could hear the cries of villagers trying to run from the flames. Just now, she heard the sound a baby wailing from the flames…oh god…

"I'm not sure, milady, but you have to hide! We are being attacked!" Her friend was near tears. The princess gasped and tried to keep calm. If she panicked, her friend would be ten times worse. She made up her mind.

"No, you must go and hide. I will be alright."

"But milady-"

"Go."

The friend's green eyes were filled with tears and she began sobbing, however she nodded and fled from the room.

The princess could hear the sounds of fire bells and villagers shouting. The castle was on fire too. Soon the princess could smell smoke and the walls around her began flaming up in red and orange.

The door was slammed open. Her eyes widen when she saw the servant of the Prince. He was staring at her with many expressions. One of them was pain. She raised an eyebrow but when her eyes traveled down until she saw his sword in hand, she understood.

"Is it to save him?" She whispered softly. The servant didn't answer, instead he looked away. She smiled sadly.

"Alright….I…don't mind, if it's to save him." The servant froze, his eyes wide. He looked up to see the princess's face stained with tears. She motioned for him to come forward.

He moved stiffly until he was only a foot away from her. He looked at her one last time, biting his lip hard, trying to stall as much as possible. But he swallowed his regrets and closed his eyes. With a swift motion, the blade was embedded into the girl's chest.

The princess made a soft gurgling sound and a trickle of blood fell from her lips. She bent over and leaned against the servant's shoulders. She frowned when something salty dripped onto her face and onto her lips. She lifted her head tiredly to see tears streaming down the servant's face. She raised an arm and brushed them away.

"I-it's okay, don't…cry. Tell him…that…I….loved….him….." She smiled one last time and went limp against him. Sob and sob racked the servant's body.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The prince groaned as he woke up. It was still dark out, maybe four in the morning. He frowned and looked at the door.<p>

His brother wasn't there.

He frowned and got up slowly. His brother was always there, guarding him. Where is he?

He opened the door and peered out carefully and slowly. Maybe he's at the servant room?

The prince made his way to the servant quarters and froze when he found the door opened wide. Strange….

He peered in and gasped loudly. His brother stood inside, looking out the window. His dress shirt and vest stained in crimson. It was dark and almost a shade of black. What had happened?

"B-brother….." He whispered and his elder brother turned to him.

"Sorry….I scared you, didn't I?" He smiled and walked up to his brother.

"W-what happ-"He stopped when his twin embraced him tightly.

"Brother…" He stopped again when his sibling's embrace grew tighter.

"Sorry….just…let me hold on to you for now…please." He heard him whisper softly, voice cracking and frowned. His brother's voice didn't have the same cheery tone in it, instead it sounded dry and sad. He keep silence and nodded slowly.

The two brothers stood like that together until dawn, completely still and quiet, save sound of their soft breathing.

"Let's…go to the beach today." The servant said suddenly. The prince was quiet with exhaustion but he nodded. Maybe some fresh salty breeze form the ocean would help ease the tension.

They left as soon as the sun peeked from the horizon. That way, nothing can prevent the two from enjoying the day together.

"Why are we going to the beach?" The prince asked in curiosity. The servant seemed to have calmed down and that gloomy look had disappeared.

"You'll see." The servant winked with a grin.

The beach came into view and the two quickly shedded their shoes, the sand was cool in the morning and so was the breeze.

"It feels so nice." The prince sighed contently. He frowned and glanced at his elder brother.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, watching the servant hold up a glass bottle.

"Making a wish" He replied.

"Hah?" The prince uttered in confusion.

"If you write down your wish on a piece of paper and put it in a glass bottle, sent it to the ocean. If the bottle doesn't break and drifts away until it's out of sight, your wish will come true." The servant smiled and dropped his slip of paper inside bottle.

"You are really serious about this, brother…." The younger twin watched in amusement as his brother set the bottle near the waves and gently pushed it into the water. The servant turned around and grinned.

"Would my prince like to try too?" The prince scoffed.

"It's a game for pheasants, I need not try." He folded his arms across his chest. The servant raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly, the prince stiffened.

"I mean…." The prince looked up at his brother and smiled.

"You already grant all my wishes, don't you brother?" The servant's eyes widen slightly and he smiled too.

That day, the two siblings stayed at the beach all day, running with the waves and laughing. Everything that happened the previous night forgotten.

However, not everything was alright.

A woman from the Country of Ruby and a man from the Country of Sapphire stood over the Kingdom of Citrine.

"Unforgivable…" The woman cursed softly as tears began welling up in her eyes. The princess of Emerald was like a sister to her. Completely unforgivable.

"Don't worry…we will get revenge for her." The man reassured her, raising his sword. The woman of red nodded and rubbed her tears away, lifting her sword too. The breeze wasn't gentle at all, totally matching her mood right now. It was howling strong blowing her strawberry blonde hair in the air and the blonde hair of the man's too.

"We shall destroy the Evil Prince and his evil kingdom!" The two proclaimed and the two armies behind them cheered.

**This story shall be coming to an end soon. Please review if you can. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother! What is going on?" The prince cried in terror as loud crashes could be heard from the gates below. The Countries of Ruby and Sapphire has attacked the Kingdom of Citrine in revenge for the Princess of Emerald. Many of the villagers rebelled against the Prince, joined the enemies and revolted against the Prince, calling him evil. They were banging at the gates at the very moment.

"Shh….don't worry yourself over such things, my prince." The servant hushed the teen. This wasn't his fault. The evil one is the queen, not his dear brother.

"EVIL PRINCE, come out and paid for your treacherous sins!" The crowd outside shouted and more crashes could be heard. The prince cringed in fear and swallowed hard.

"They want me, don't they? I'm evil…." He looked away in shame. It's all his fault.

"No! You are not evil, my dear brother." The servant said harshly.

"Here, take my clothes and…this too. It's my treasure…kept it safe." The servant said abruptly taking off his cloak and vest. He also handed his brother a golden pocket watch. He took a comb and began flattening his hair.

"W-what? Why?" The prince asked in confusion as his elder brother shoved his clothes at him.

"It's okay….we're twins remember?" The servant smiled sadly, mussing up his brother's hair to look like this own. The prince's eyes widen as he realized what his brother was planning.

"No! You can't! I'm the evil one, not you. You can't do this brot-"He stopped with a gasp as his brother drove a fist into his gut.

"If you are proclaimed as evil, my dear brother, then I also have the same evil blood in my veins." Those were the last words he heard from his brother before his vision turned black.

The servant sighed sadly, before stripping his brother of his royal clothing and replace them with his own. He tucked the pocket watch in the vest pocket and proceeded to put on his younger brother's clothes.

He frowned when there was a knock at the door. A young woman with messy long hair walked in with an expression of sadness.

She was the daughter of the late grand wizard. She was also the one that saved the elder twin from the river ten years ago. He was very injured and she used all the healing spells her father had taught her to heal him. They became close friends, before he left for the Kingdom of Citrine; she had given him the pocket watch. It contained a spell to protect him and his loved one.

"It's too bad; your spell no longer works….please take care of him for me" He said sadly. The girl nodded slowly.

"Wait…is there no other way?" She cried out as the servant began walking towards the open balcony.

"I wish there was…" The servant grinned and left for his death sentence, leaving his childhood friend in tears and an oblivious, sleeping, younger brother.

* * *

><p>The prince woke up to find himself trapped, memories coming to him, he shot up with a cry, "Brother!"<p>

"It's probably too late now. The time for the execution is near." A soft whisper was heard.

The Prince turned to see a girl looking against a wall with sad eyes, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a friend of your brother, he asked me to take care of you." She answered quietly, not looking at him. If she did he was afraid she would break down in tears, the Prince looked much too like her friend.

"Why? Why didn't you prevent him from doing this?" He demanded.

"…I knew I couldn't stop him." She answered; but the Prince didn't hear, for he was already running to his dear brother.

She looked at the Prince, and couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

He won't make it; she knew.

* * *

><p>The prince ran through the crowded streets in tears.<p>

_Please…please! Let me get there in time!_ He thought and prayed to whatever deity in the world, wishing that they could hear him.

"Did you hear? The Evil prince is going to be executed at the third bell! We are finally free!" He heard the crowd whisper in excitement and his anger level rose. He was right here. The evil prince was right here. That up there is his brother. His wonderful, elder brother!

He gasped when he glanced at the large church clock. Only a few minutes till it strikes three o' clock.

"NO!" He cried out and ran faster. The town square was only a street away. His heart almost stopped when he saw the sharp and tall guillotine overhead. No….

Somehow he was able to push his way to the front. There…his beloved brother was chained under the sharp edge of the guillotine blade.

"B-brother! That's not the evil prince, don't kill him." His voice was drowned out by the cheers of the villagers. But his brother heard him.

The servant raised his head tiredly and stared right into the prince's eyes and mouthed the prince's favorite phrase.

_Oh, it's three o' clock, teatime. _

**DONG **

_Today's snack is…._

**DONG**

_Lemon Pie_

**DONG**

_**SHIINNG**_

"BROTHER!" His legs felt weak and gave away. He collapsed onto the floor.

"The evil prince is dead! We are free!" The villagers cheered with glee and they soon disperse to celebrate with their families.

The prince flinched when something brushed passed his face. He looked up to see the woman from the Ruby country and the man from the Sapphire Country standing beside him.

"You dropped this." The man held out the pocket watch and the prince took it in shaking arms.

"You are free too." The woman smiled warmly. So that's it….they viewed his brother as someone that was forced to work under him….

He looked up at them and forced a smile on his face as tears fell.

**I'm such a mean person. T~T Forgive me...writing this made me depressed. I also stole an excerpt from Kaida-san and Shimuzu-san's fic. I hope they forgive me... **

**Sorry for the short chater, I'm pressed on time Please review *goes hide in the closet with armor ready for flames***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm back...yeah I understand that most people were upset with the last chapter. I apologize for killing off Kaito but that was what happened in the song and I wanted it to be based off the song. I'm sorry. And if you are wondering why I haven't used Shinichi and Kaito's names throughout this whole story, it is because this is an alternate universe. If you read this chapter, it will help answer many questions. **

**Please read and hopefully enjoy this chapter.**

The evil prince stood by the shore and watched the waves wash up and down. From now on, he has to live under his brother's name. His mother the queen was executed the day after his brother was. He felt nothing for his mother expect cold and hard malice.

He looked down at the glass bottle in his hands. Silently, he walked until he was a few inches into the water and dropped the bottle, slowly pushing it into the ocean.

_"What did you wish for, brother?" The prince looked at the servant in curiosity as the two watched the bottle flow out of sight. The servant grinned and poked his brother's nose with affection._

_"I wished for my prince to get taller" The prince began turning red and sputtering in protest and the servant laughed._

_"Just kidding. I wished for my prince to be happy forever and ever." He grinned. The prince was silent for a moment._

_"If that is what you want, then stay with me…always….I'm at my happiest when I'm with you, brother…." The servant's eyes widen and his gaze travelled to the horizons._

_"Really….I'll be glad if I can do that…."_

Warm tears began to spill and sobs escaped from the prince's throat. He collapsed onto his knees and water began soaking up his brother's cloak.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" He sobbed loudly. His wonderful, loving, beloved brother was dead. Dead because of him.

"God….God…please! I-if we were to be reborn…" He paused as another sob escaped him.

_"…..it would be nice to be twins again." _A warm breeze blew at his neck….like a puff of hot breath.

The prince gasped and turned to his left. There was no one…but he could have sworn he heard…

More tears began spilling from his eyes and he grinned.

"Yes….yes it would."

* * *

><p>A few years later, the Kingdom of Citrine was restored to normal. The Countries of Ruby and Sapphire helped greatly and soon the village was lively and happy again. Children ran about happily, adults could finally smile with ease, without worrying about anymore evil appearing.<p>

A lone figure wearing a well worn cloak walked down the village streets, glancing at the small child giggling merrily with a smile. He continued walking; it had been years since he had been here.

The ocean was still as blue as ever. It was a wonderful sight. He walked towards the shore; boots laid abandoned a few feet away. The soft sand tickled his bare feet. He took a deep breath, the salty air his lips quiver a bit. So many memories were on this beach. Why did he come back?

A loud chorus of cheers erupted from the village. He barely glanced back. Right….today was the anniversary of the end to the Evil prince's reign….the anniversary of the day he was suppose to die….the day where it should have been him that was under the guillotine blade….not his older brother.

He bit his lips hard to prevent a choked sob from coming out. No, he wouldn't cry, he promised that he would be strong and live his life. That would be what is brother wanted.

"Mister, why are you sad?" He gasped inwardly and looked down. A little boy, probably four years old looked up at him with bid, innocent eyes. Lilac eyes just like his brother.

Standing in a few minutes of stunned silence, many things ran through the evil prince's mind. The little boy didn't budge; instead he stood there, expecting an answer.]

The prince shook his head and bent down, running a hand through the boy's soft raven hair….hair just like his brother's.

"I'm…not sad….I just miss someone very much…this is the place where we had the most memories." He said with a smile. The boy made a sound of understanding and grinned.

"Then write a wish! My big brother told me that if you want something to come true make a wish and sent it to the ocean! Then it will come true. Why don't you make a wish to see your friend again, mister?"

"….your brother is wise." The boy lit up like a light and beamed.

"Uh huh, my brother is the best in the world!"

"I'm sure he is…you know what, I think I'll make a wish." The boy's grin grew wider.

"Yay, I'm making a wish too! I want to be with my big brother forever and ever!"

"….I'm sure it will come true."

* * *

><p><strong>Many, many years later…..<strong>

Kudo Yukiko sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Mou….you have no idea how much trouble you are causing your okaa-san." She scolded her round tummy teasingly. She heard a chuckle and looked up. Sitting across from her in another waiting room chair was a woman. She had short hair up to her shoulders. Yukiko's eyes travelled down and she gasped. The other woman's stomach was as big as hers.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kuroba Chikage, nice to meet you!" The woman smiled. Yukiko's eyes lit up.

'Ah! Could you be Kuroba Toichi-sensei's wife?" She exclaimed out loud. Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, you know my husband?"

"Hai, I'm Kudo Yukiko, nice to meet you!"

"Yukiko…could you be that famous retired actress, Fujimine Yukiko?"

"Not anymore, it's Kudo now!" Yukiko grinned.

"Then your husband…the famous mystery writer Kudo Yuusaku?"

"Yup!" Yukiko smiled. Chikage returned it warmly.

"My, what a small world, I never thought I would see you here! And I see you also…" Yukiko's gaze travelled down to the other's stomach and Chikage smiled.

"Hai, you too, congratulations! How many months?" The former phantom thief questioned.

"Eight months!"

"Wow, almost there. Mine is almost seven. Looks like he'll be having a friend soon!"

"Yours is a boy? Mine too!"

"Ah, how strange!"

"Chikage-chan, looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>A month later, May 4th. <strong>

Chikage's cell phone rang and she eagerly picked up.

"Moshi moshi? Yuki-chan?...hai….hai….and….?...Oh my god, good for you. Congratulations! What's his name….that's a wonderful name…hai…hai…okay thank you. I can't wait to see him…hai…okay…sayonara be sure to rest well!" She shut the phone and laughed out loud.

"Chikage? Was that Miss Kudo?" Toichi entered the room with a smile.

"Hai, she was due today. A healthy little boy. His name is Kudo Shinichi!" She smiled.

"Oh, that's wonderful; I must congratulation her and Kudo-san." He smirked, already planning ahead.

"Toichi..." Chikage pouted and drew out the man's name warningly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't tell me you are planning something ridiculous to congratulate Yuusaku-san."

"Oh, but you know me. The Kaitou Kid has to do everything with a bang."

"..Okay, but don't you scare the poor man. It will motivate him to catch you even more." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't you worry; my dear…the Kaitou Kid never gets caught. I'll give him a present that will blow his mind." He grinned.

**A few weeks later**

"Yukiko….what's this?" Yuusaku deadpanned as he glared at the thing in front of him.

"Nani, Yuu-chan?" The woman walked into the library, carrying a few week old Kudo Shinichi.

"This." He pointed. She gasped and the baby Kudo looked up, puzzled at all the commotion.

Yukiko then giggled and walked up to Yuusaku.

"Maybe he has a crush on me~" She grinned and Yuusaku muttered something that strangely sounded like 'I'm going to kill him at the next heist.'

"What's he trying to do, get my son to start a life of crime or something?" He mumbled picking up the lock pick set at the bottom of the pile.

"Hey, maybe it will come in handy one day." Yukiko replied, examining the set, it was new and complete.

"This?" He held up a gigantic magic set."

"Maybe Shin-chan will like magic when he grows up."

"The Greatest Thieves of All Times" The man held up the book grimly.

"Um…..help Shin-chan practice remembering famous criminals?"

"It looks like Kid is trying to convert Shinichi to the opposite side of law." Yuusaku glared at the grinning caricature congratulations card on top of a huge stuffed teddy bear wearing a top hat and holding a wand.

"Well, at least he cares." Yukiko smiled and both Yuusaku and Shinichi rolled their eyes.

**That it to this chapter, I wanted to put more but I have a test tomorrow so bye for now. Please review if you can. **


End file.
